Ghelmer
Ghelmer was a large sadistic demon made entirely from water with a tail in the form of a large slug, he was first seen in the second Devilman Manga. Devilman In the manga, Ghelmer was summoned from Hell by the beautiful demon Sirine along with the small slime demon Agwel. Sirine summoned him to kill the members of the Makimura family. Agwel went after the parents and Tare, whilst Ghelmer found Miki stripping nude for a bath. He watches her before extending his head out from a mirror and tries to bite her. She slams the door behind her and Ghelmer retracts back into the mirror. Then as Miki is washing in the bath, Gelmer transports himself into the water and watches her bathe for a few minutes before announcing himself and pulls her into the water so he could drown her. Luckily for Miki, Akira smashes through he door and grabs Miki,but not before she drank some of Ghelmers water possesing her. As Akira flees to the attack he is attacked by Agwel and he drops Miki whilst carrying Miki they are attacked by Agwel, whilst battleing with Agwel the possesd Miki lunges For Akiras throat but he just slaps her out of the way. After killing Agwel he carrys Miki up to the Attick were Miki vomits out the water that had possesed her. Ghelmer tansports to the attick were the two battle, Akira throws a blanket over Ghelmer head and sets it on fire, causeing Ghelmer to solidify, Akira then shoves his hand into Ghelmers body and rips his spine out, ripping the demon apart. Devilman VS Getter Robo Ghelmer makes an apperance in the crossover manga again working for Sirine, he is one of the demons that attack the Saotome Reaserch Labs, he finds Miki Makimura and Michiru Saotome "experimenting" with each other in the bath, he lanches himself into the water and swallows the two girls, Akira hears thm scream and he rushes in and finds them trapped in his body, he uses his devilbeam and saves Miki but Ghelmer rushes to the roof and comtenplate weather to rape, eat or drown her, before he can decide Devilman appears and rips off Ghelmers head. Devilman: The Birth In the OVA adaption Ghelmer is again summond by Sirine with Agwel to kill the Makimura's. As Agwel goes afte the parents Ghelmer goes after Miki, being simalar to the manga Ghelmer first trys to pull Miki throgh the window but fails, he then transports himself to the bath water and pulls Miki under, Akira rescues Miki and battles Ghelmer, only differnce is that the final battle is in the bedroom not the attick. Trivia * In the origonal Devilman TV series there is a Demon that was a prototype for Ghelmer called Geruge that was present in the third episode. There are several simalarities between the two especially in design with the main differances being the size and Geruge haveing wings. *Gelmer is the name of a ake in Switzerland, it is also known as Gelmersee. *There is a chess piece in the Devilman chess set of Ghelmer, he is the knight piece. *Ghelmer is the second boss of the devilman video game. *The only other figure of Ghelmer was the one released by Fewture, it is the second largest in the line and also one of the best. Category:demons Category:villians Category:charecters Category:deceased Category:manga charecters Category:Devilman charecters Category:Devilman: Demon Bird Charecters Category:Anime charecters Category:Devilman (manga)